


Feathery Mess Of A Monster

by PistachioCuts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Takes place right after Young Blood Old Souls.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 57





	Feathery Mess Of A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> TW for past suicidal thoughts and self harm

After everything that happened with Emperor Belos the gang finally went home. Eda kept a large smile on as she said goodnight to Luz and King and sent them off.

Leaving just her and Lilith. The air grew tense as Eda faced away from her, not a word or movement.

“Edalyn, I’m-“

“Can-it. I don’t wanna hear it.” Eda turned to her older sister, a scowl on her face. “You can sleep on the couch tonight, but after that you’re out. I don’t want to see you again.”

“B-b-But I saved you from the emperor! I-I thought-“

“Lilith!” Eda breathed in and sighed, she needed to calm down before she alarmed anybody. “Lilith, that’s what _normal_ siblings who actually _care_ about each other do.”

“...Eda-“

“Because of you- because of this curse I’ve spent my entire life hating myself. I’ve spent my whole life wanting to kill myself because everyone told me I was a monster and a freak because of what _you_ did.”

Lilith stayed quiet as she tried to fight the tears brimming in her eyes.

“Eda, I’m sorry”

“Don’t....You said you should’ve split the curse between us a long time ago, right? Well yeah, you should have. You should have done that instead of willingly putting me in a lifetime of pain and misery while you sat on your high and mighty throne, being the emperor’s little lap dog for the past 30 years.”

Eda sighed heavily as she threw a blanket on the couch and said goodnight to her sister before disappearing into her room.

Lilith sat on the couch and stared at the floor, silently sobbing. What had she done?

Eda sighed as she closed the door behind her, leaning against it before falling to her knees and holding her head in her hands.

She didn’t want to be an asshole to her sister, she truly loved Lilith. But the damage has already been done.

Eda sniffled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, getting up and getting changed to head to bed.

She took a brief few seconds to look down at her thighs, seeing the old scars across them both. It’s been years since she last relapsed and as upset as she was she planned on keeping that.

Quietly she laid down in her nest, curled up on her side and quietly sobbing helplessly. She felt like a child again, crying in her bed filled with feathers and shame.

She felt like nothing but a big feathery mess of a monster.


End file.
